Wireless communication systems transfer data packets between User Equipment (UE) to provide data communication services, like internet access, voice calls, media streaming, user messaging, among other communication services. Wireless communication systems allow users to move about and communicate over the air with access communication.
Some wireless communication systems use Long Term Evolution (LTE) to exchange wireless data. LTE communication systems may be used to provide wireless signaling to the various wireless communication devices. Wireless access points, such as evolved NodeBs (eNodeBs), perform wireless networking tasks like device handovers, radio interference, management, and multipoint coordination. To facilitate these wireless networking tasks, the eNodeBs communicate over signaling links.
Wireless communication systems also offer a Device-to-Device (D2D) communication service. The D2D communication service enables User Equipment (UE) to perform direct wireless transmission and reception without user data traversal through an eNodeB. For the D2D service, the eNodeB allocates resources for one D2D UE and schedules the other D2D UEs to transmit over the same allocated resources. Therefore, the D2D UE transmits directly to other D2D UEs over the same resource blocks.
Although, D2D services allow UEs to access wireless communication systems without relaying user data between the wireless access point and the other D2D UEs, D2D services typically use higher transmission power levels which may result in interference issues when Device-to-Base Station (D2BS) UEs are exchanging data and signaling near the D2D UEs. Unfortunately, current methods of dynamically controlling D2D transmission power for D2D UEs causing interference to D2BS UEs are neither efficient nor effective.